The Blood of Olympus
by NexTitan
Summary: My adaptation of The Blood of Olympus. Percy, Annabeth, and Reyna POV. Different from the original that Rick wrote. Percabeth,


AN: I finished reading the Blood of Olympus, and I have to say, I was THORUOGHLY disappointed. I don't know why, but I was just expecting _more _I guess. There's no spoilers in what I'm about to say, but Percy and Annabeth didn't get to do much. The POVs were weird too. Whatever, but this one is going to be different. For one thing, it's going to be much darker. Percy is going to be more powerful. Slightly OOC, but it's still Percabeth. Let me have a review to tell me how I did. Bye!

**PERCY POV**

The Argo II rocked gently on the waves. It's the middle of the night, and there isn't the slightest noise, except for Festus' whirring and squeaking. It sounds like a lullaby, and all of this put together could bring anyone to sleep. Except for Percy Jackson, that is.

Luckily, Annabeth had gotten her sleep. She doesn't have as many nightmares as Percy, so she can get her well-deserved rest. Percy could rest a bit easier knowing she could sleep. Ever since the incident, he gotten more and more protective of Annabeth. Percy jolted back to reality, realizing he had almost fallen asleep.

Freshly back from an _amazing _trip to Tartarus, he hadn't slept in days. Every time he closed his eyes, Percy felt like he was back there. The burning waters of the Phleglathon, the cursed screams from the arai, it was like living in a personal hell. Worst of all, the utter shame and embarrassment when he dropped his sword against Tartarus. _Say hello to the sun and stars for me. _Bob wouldn't be dead if he was stronger. Neither would Damasen. Neither would Bianca, or Zoe or Silena or Charlie or-

Percy didn't know what was happening. He was too absorbed in his own anger and thoughts. Little did he realize the ocean had begun churning and bubbling. Storm clouds gathered overhead. He brought his fist down, and snapped the table near his chair in half. His lemonade fell down, the glass shattering, spilling the lemonade all over the floor.

"Can't sleep, huh?" A voice said from behind him. Leo stood there, wearing an indifferent expression. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he thought he saw a flicker of fear in Leo's eyes.

"Yeah. That obvious, huh?" Percy replied, rubbing his eyes as sleep threatened to overtake him again.

Leo saw that and smiled. "Go to sleep, Percy. It's my watch. I promise no evil dwarves or giant shrimp will attack. I'm wide awake, and Festus' senses have been working overtime since Piper helped him out. Ain't that right, buddy?" He asked Festus, to which he got a mechanical _whirrrr_ in response.

"But-"Percy began to argue.

"No buts, Aqua Boy. Go get some shuteye." Leo instructed.

Grumbling goodnight, Percy walked to Annabeth's room and knocked on the door. He heard crying, so he opened the door, already fearing the worst.

Annabeth was alone, on her bed, the sheets down on the ground. She was trashing and flailing, yelling or letting out a sob, like she was in the worst of pain or facing the worst task "Please, no," she begged with tears racing down her cheeks, her hair matted with sweat.

"Wise Girl," Percy whispered, not wanting her to lash out at him, thinking she was still in her dream.

"Please," she whimpered again. "Not him. . ."

Percy stopped, as he realized what the problem was. In her dream, Percy must be in pain or dead. He couldn't stand seeing Annabeth in pain. He sat down on the bed next to her and grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers together and giving a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry," he muttered. "I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you."

Annabeth woke up, sitting straight up, her chest rising and falling as if she had just completed a marathon. Tears still streamed down her face and soaked her shirt. When she saw Percy, the tears just started to come down even harder, and she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, pressing her head into his shoulder. "You're alive," she breathed hoarsely. Percy didn't know how to respond. "You . . . you were dead," she whispered, sounding broken inside.

He just hugged her tighter. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, the wetness of her cheeks rubbing off on Percy. He just sighed and held her close to him. No one would do this to her again. Percy would make sure of that. He would train harder and harder and harder- until the point where no one- no one at all would even glance at Annabeth with malice. Those not pure of heart would be afraid to speak her name. There was no way, no way at all that she would feel this pain ever again.

"Percy," She whispered. "I'm tired. Could you, you know, sleep here for the night?"

Percy smiled. "Anything for you, Annie."

He laid down next to Annabeth and held her in his arms as he began to sleep. Now that Annabeth was curled up next to him, one hand entwined with his and the other on his heart he finally found himself drifting away to sleep.

AN: So whaddya think? Pretty good? Suckish as hell? Let me know. 2 reviews for the next chapter.


End file.
